The Walking Dead: Hetalia Version!
by JaydenSenpai
Summary: Alfred sat in the back of the police car, awaiting his inevitable fate. But one event changed his life forever. My first fanfic! pleade be nice :) This story is also available on wattpad. Rated M for swearing, possibly suggestive themes.
1. A New Day: Part 1

Alfred sat quietly in the back of a police car. What's my boss gonna think about this? he thought. There was no way he could talk himself out of this one. He had been framed, but no one would believe him.

He sighed. If only I didn't get with that girl! It's all her damn fault! He thought to himself. Everything had happened so fast...

"And then I put a burger on Arthur's head! It was funny as hell!" Alfred exclaimed.

The woman sitting next to him just laughed. She was extraordinarily beautiful, with long, black wavy hair and brown eyes, as well as pale skin. She was wearing a black dress shirt and gray slacks, a rather professional style. Placed on her left ring finger, glistening in the sunlight was a small ring, with a clear, expensive looking diamond. Alfred didn't seem to notice this. Instead he was staring at her, admiring her beauty. The next thing he knew, he was leaning in to kiss her, and she did the same. The two had been seeing each other for a while, and this event occurred almost every day. Clothes went flying, and loud noises could be heard throughout the house. Their little affair lasted pretty long, until one day the woman's husband, Lee, arrived home from work early.

The woman heard the door open, but Alfred was too busy being drowned in pleasure to notice. Not wanting to get caught, the woman staring moaning in pain. Alfred looked up, confused. "Yo, you alright? Did I do something wro-" Before he could finish the woman yelled.

"Please, just the get the hell off of me!" At this moment Lee busted through the door, causing Alfred to jump, surprised.

"What the fuck is going on here?! Who the fuck are you?!" Lee exclaimed. Alfred froze; he couldn't find the words to explain the situation.

"Baby, I'm so glad you're home!" said the woman, acting surprised. "Call the police, he raped me!"

It was at this point that Alfred jumped in. "Bitch what?! I did not, I didn't even know you were married, you lying slut!"

Before he could say any more, Lee jumped on Alfred and began to punch him, numerous times. His wife ran downstairs and called the police.

Alfred, with his super human strength, pushed Lee off of him and against the wall. "Dude, let me explain! I don't want to fight!"

But Lee wasn't having it. He kicked Alfred into the wall, and grabbed a small pocketknife that he held in his pocket. Seeing as how he was a country, he couldn't be killed that way, but he was in no mood to be injured. And there was no way he would be able to walk away.

Lee took a jab and managed to get Alfred in his stomach. Without thinking, Alfred pulled out a pistol. He had the intention of incapacitating him, but his aim was off due to Lee trying to stab him. He shot him, in the head. He tried to explain to the police, but he wasn't believed.

And that was how Alfred F. Jones received a life sentence to prison.

He sighed a second time, causing the officer in the front to get annoyed. "Son, could you stop doing that?"

"Sorry, officer." He replied. This wasn't the guy to give an attitude to.

The officer looked up into his mirror. "You've gotten yourself into a shitload of a mess, do you realize that son? How old are you again?"

Alfred hesitated before responding. "Nineteen sir."

"Well for someone that got themselves a life sentence, you're pretty polite. Could be that you're just scared, though."

Alfred didn't respond. He stomach began to growl, and he then realized that he hadn't eaten in hours. As if his hunger took over him, he blurted out an insane question: "Do they serve hamburgers in prison?!"

The officer looked up at him in the mirror again, this time with a confused look. "Son, during all the mess that you're going through right now, you're thinking about a hamburger?"

"Sorry," Alfred said, realizing what just happened. "I'm super hungry."

"Well in a shithole like jail, you eat what they give you. Have you ever seen Beyond Scared Straight?"

"No," he answered shakily.

"You should've seen it before this happened, you could've prepared yourself."

The officer began to tell of story of an inmate who had no idea what jail was like. Alfred didn't want to listen, but he had no entertainment, nor was he prepared. He couldn't stop thinking about the others, especially England and Canada, and what they thought of him at the moment.

He temporarily snapped back into reality when he saw a person standing into the road, and he and the officer were heading right towards them.

"WATCH OUT!" Alfred screamed but it was all too late.

There was a crash.


	2. A New Day: Part 1 (continued)

-Back at the meeting place-  
"That idiot!" England exclaimed. He had been pacing around the room back and forth for the past ten minutes. "How the fuck could he be so stupid?"  
France was sitting at the table in the seat next to England's. "Language, Angleterre," he said, trying to get him to relax.  
"Shut up, frog! How can you be so calm about this?!"  
"Because it isn't necessarily our problem, you see. America knew what he was doing and he messed up."  
"As usual, aru," China added, not looking up.  
Most of the other countries stayed silent about the news. They knew he was stupid, but not THIS stupid.  
England was getting visibly irritated. "Don't you people get it? He'll be in there for the rest of his life, which is kind of never ending, have you forgotten that?"  
"Unless we destroy his land~" Russia jumped in, with sparkling eyes. "Allow me to do the honors!"  
France glanced at him quickly. "That won't be necessary, mon ami."  
England began pacing again, thinking of what to do. When the news got around that America had not only slept with someone's wife, but proceeded to MURDER them, everyone was in complete and utter shock.  
And now the personification of the United States of America was going to spend the rest of his life in jail. Without parole.  
Before another word could be said, The Italy brothers burst into the room. They had been on a bathroom break, and Italy refused to use the restroom alone, so Romano was forced to accompany him.  
"Guys! Something is-a wrong!" Italy shouted, with tears in his eyes.  
"Vhat is it, Italy?" Germany looked at him, unamused.  
"There are-a people walking outside! They look-a dead, or sick, or-a something! And they're all-a bloody!"  
Everyone in the room just stared, dumbfounded. Why would he say such an odd thing?  
"Italy, you have been vatching too many American horror movies." Germany stated, looking down at the notes he was taking.  
Romano, being the hot head he is, got visibly pissed off. "He's-a telling the truth you stupid potato bastard-a!"  
There was a sound of glass breaking coming from outside. The door was shut, and everyone was too scared to move. Except for Bulgaria.  
"Since you're all too scared to even move, I'll guess I'll check it out." he said, moving towards the door. The other countries backed up towards the emergency exit, and Germany had his hand on the door, ready to push it open.  
"Do you, like, think this is a really good idea?" Poland asked, hiding behind Lithuania. "What if they're like, zombies or something?"  
Bulgaria ignored him and opened the door, where he was promptly pushed to the floor and eaten alive by the monsters that made their way inside of the building. Blood splattered everywhere, and limbs were torn.  
As if on cue, Germany shoved the door open and ushered everyone out. However, some didn't make it.  
Latvia and Estonia went back to try and help Bulgaria but their efforts were futile. They were both grabbed and torn apart by the zombie-like creatures.  
Lithuania stared in horror before Russia picked him up and ran, along with the other countries.  
What was going on?


End file.
